comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Victor von Doom
Victor Von Doom (commonly known as Dr. Doom) was a human sorcerer and scientist who served Bosnia and Herzegovina as a prominent member in it's House of Representatives and later as a member of the Presidency of Bosnia and Herzegovina. Biography Early life Victor Von Doom was born on 19 April 1977 in Yugoslavia. His father, Werner Von Doom, was a German physician and his mother, Cynthia, was a Romani gypsy. Several years after Victor was born, Werner found out his wife had attempted to make a deal with the demon Mephisto, however it backfired on her, and she was killed in the process. Soon after Cynthia's death, a local Baron's wife grew incurably ill from cancer and Werner was called to heal her. When she succumbed to illness, the Baron labeled Werner a murderer and called for his death. Werner escaped with young Victor, having realized the night before that the woman would die. He fled with his father to Germany and the two lived there for some several years until Werner stayed out too long on a cold winter's night and later died. He was then taken in by family friend Boris Sadiković and returned to Yugoslavia, where he fell in love with Boris' granddaughter Valeria and also discovered his mother's occult instruments and swore revenge on the Baron. Victor grew into a headstrong and brilliant man, combining sorcery and technology to create fantastic devices which would keep the Baron's men at bay during the Bosnian War and protect the Roma people. Doom's many travels Von Doom's exploits attracted the attention of the dean of Columbia University, who sent someone to the camp. Offered the chance to study in the United States, Von Doom chose to leave his homeland and his lover, Valeria, behind. Once in the United States, Victor met fellow student and future nemesis Reed Richards, who was intended to be his roommate, but Von Doom disliked him and asked for another roommate. After a time, Victor constructed a machine intended to communicate with the dead, seeing it as a way to free his mother's soul from Mephisto's clutches. Though Richards tried to warn him about a flaw in the machine, seeing his calculations were a few decimals off, Victor continued on with disastrous results. The machine violently failed and the resulting explosion seemingly damaged his face. Expelled after the accident, Victor traveled the world until he collapsed on a Tibetan mountainside. Rescued by a clan of monks, Victor mastered the monks' disciplines as well as the monks themselves over time. Victor then forged himself a suit of armor, complete with a scowling mask, and took the name Doctor Doom. As Doctor Doom, he would go on to menace those he felt responsible for his accident: primarily, Reed Richards. He then returned to his homeland, which was now called Bosnia and Herzegovina in the aftermath of the Bosnian War, in hopes of gaining political power in the fledging territory as well as his interest in the welfare of the Roma. There, he came face to face with the former Baron Vladimir Fortunov and shot him dead, finally getting his revenge. His death caused Von Doom to gain support of some of Fortunov's enemies which led him to successfully win a seat in the House of Representatives of Bosnia and Herzegovina, a surprise to many because of his young age. He then began to use his country's resources in order to further his plans of world domination. Revenge against Richards In 2005, Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Romances Valeria Sadiković Susan Storm Wanda Eisenhardt Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Sorcerers Category:People of the Bosnian War Category:Members of the Presidency of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Chairmen of the Presidency of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina Romani people Category:German Romani people Category:Zefiro Clan members Category:Geneticists Category:Chemists Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Von Doom family Category:Torturers and interrogators